Abstract The University of Pittsburgh Drug Discovery Institute (UPDDI) originally developed and implemented a Microphysiology database (MPS-Db) for the purpose of assessing toxicity in the liver MPS, and have been extending the functionality to include other MPS organ models for acquiring, analyzing, modeling and predicting toxicity as part of the Tissue-Chip-Testing-Center (TCTC) program. This database has been designed to aggregate and manage MPS data, integrate MPS data with human and animal exposure data, and to enable the evaluation of MPS results with reference and clinical data. The MPS-Db provides user access over the internet to access and retrieve relevant data from other internet databases, and access MPS data in a secure manner. Here we propose to support the NextGen TCTCs by: 1) Continuing to assist in the uploading, reviewing and approving data generated from existing and new organ models; 2) Ensuring the quality, integrity, and availability of experimental data, and metadata by implementing additional quality control measures, and an audit trail for study components and 3) Continuing development of the MPS-Db to further enhance the user friendliness, and provide additional user functions for data analysis, review, inter-study reproducibility assessment, cross study queries, modeling and reports.